KingdomHearts 3
by Roxas2134
Summary: Sora is captured by the heartless what his friends do to save him? will the get him back? R&R pls
1. Captured

Chapter 1

It was dark when Sora was captured by the heartless. As he walked to the gummi ship where Donald, Goofy and Roxas awaited him. "What's the hold up!" Screamed Donald.

"He's got to cool down once in a while ya know Goofy?" Whispered Roxas.

"I heard that! Why I should throw you in-between worlds!"

"Hey Sora what do ya have there?" Asked Leon. "Items, supplies, and potions basically everything Donald wants".

The heartless ship landed on top of the Dalmatian home. Five minutes later the heartless captured Sora instead of capturing his heart, they took him and flew him to their heartless fleet and then took him to the dungeons of heartless castle where Maleficent resides.

This has taken to long I'm going to find him. Said Roxas.

Hey guys! Said Roxas I found Sora! He is heading toward the heartless castle!

Then what are you waiting for get in! Shouted Donald.

Hey what are you doing let me go who do you think you are messing with one of the keyblade masters huh?Said Sora Squeak squeak squeak. Said the heartless

So what does this button do? Asked Roxas. Touch it and die said Donald Intercepting heartless fleet scanning for Sora said the computer.

Don't worry Roxas all we have to do is follow this fleet and we will find him.

Why Sora so nice to see the boy who tried to destroy the heartless. Said Maleficent Lock him up and get Pete to meet me in the throne room.

Sora waited impatiently for the keyblade to appear in his hands as he tried but no such luck. "AAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Sora out of aggravation "Why won't it come!" foosh the sound came, the sound of the keyblade materializing "Yes!" said Sora

"We're approaching hollow bastion Leon should be there once he hears what happened he should help" said Donald. "So this is Hollow Bastion" said Roxas.

"Ya and according to Merlin the last place Leon or Yuffie were spotted" said Donald

"How do I get out of here?" thought Sora "Well I could cut a hole in the wall or I could wait for the heartless to come back and defeat them."

But before he could come up with something to do he heard the door screech open "Well I guess its option number two."


	2. The battle

Chap 2

"Leon, Yuffie!" screamed Roxas "Leon"! said Roxas Stand back said a deep voice. "Sephoroth" said Roxas "Yes your Sora's puny wimp like nobody correct?" said Sephoroth

"Ill show puny" said Roxas as he summoned his keyblade

Clang!! Sephoroth's sword collided with Roxas's keyblade. Give up yet Sephoroth? asked Roxas

Nope just getting started he said as he snapped his fingers and millions of heartless appeared.

Roxas we have to get out of here! said Donald.

You guys go get the gummi ship and ill hold of Sephoroth he said as he watched Sephoroth run to hollow bastion.

Its over! said Roxas as he ran into the computer room.

No its just beginning and with that he dissapered into the computer.

Now thought Sora as re ran through the door right before it shut.

Show yourselves cowards what are you afraid of the keyblade!

Then a crash came from up ahead and all the heartless ran to find the source but Sora already knew who it was.

Donald,Goofy,Roxas he thought as he ran to the ship but it was surrounded by flying heartless and the nobodys

GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!! screamed Sora as he sommouned the kingdom key and and ultima weapon.


	3. Escape and revenge

Chap 3

in a matter of minutes the nobodys were gone but what happened to the heartless?

Now he definatley knew where he was Castle Oblivion home of organization 13 and the nobodys.

So to get out I have to get out of the castle, run through the city, and touch the beam and get to twilight town and send a distress call.

Okay here we go! he screamed as he jumped of the balcony and changed into master form.

That way to betwixt and Sora as he ran to the alley but when he got there something was very wrong.

Where is it! said Sora as he searched frantically for the way to the computer version of twilight town.

Roxas get in! said .asked what. said Roxas. Its like i am talking to monkeys or something muttered Donald. Did you find him! No but I know where he is said Roxas. Well tell us! shouted Donald. Castle Oblivion said Roxas. What! said both Donald and Oblivion repeated Roxas.

AAAAAAAA! shouted Sora I think I'm using the keyblade he said as he again summoned the ultima weapon. I just have to focus the power of the keyblade into a path to twilight town there I will make a gummi ship and fly to Hollow Bastion and get revenge.

Hey there he is! said Roxas "Really! where" said Donald

"Down there!" said Roxas.

"Guys!" screamed Sora

Wait that could be a shape shifting heartless here to capture us.

Only one way to find out said Roxas as he jumped out the gummi ship.

Who am I? asked Roxas as he landed.

You are Roxas said Sora

Show me your Ultima Weapon. demanded Roxas

Here said Sora as he sommouned it.

Its Sora alright said Roxas back on the gummi ship.

Sora where are we going? asked Donald now in the passengers seat.

Ya where? asked Goofy

Heartless castle to get revenge. said Sora

What! said Roxas, Donald,and Goofy in unison

You heard me Maleficent has messed with me to many times and I am seriously mad.

That way to betwixt and Sora as he ran to the alley but when he got there something was very wrong.

Where is it! said Sora as he searched frantically for the way to the computer version of twilight town.

Roxas get in! said .asked what. said Roxas. Its like i am talking to monkeys or something muttered Donald. Did you find him! No but I know where he is said Roxas. Well tell us! shouted Donald. Castle Oblivion said Roxas. What! said both Donald and Oblivion repeated Roxas.

AAAAAAAA! shouted Sora I think I'm using the keyblade he said as he again summoned the ultima weapon. I just have to focus the power of the keyblade into a path to twilight town there I will make a gummi ship and fly to Hollow Bastion and get revenge.


End file.
